


Season 22 Episode 4

by Gale_Breeze



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Gen, it felt relevant and i dont know why, supereyepatchwolf talked about the simpsons and i wrote this, vague implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gale_Breeze/pseuds/Gale_Breeze
Summary: Another day.Another vice.





	Season 22 Episode 4

The two of them sit in a parking lot. It's not near the Kwik-E-Mart or the mall or anywhere their parents would visit. They like to be alone. To anybody watching, they're two ten-year old children with vices too mature for their age.  
  
Lisa stares at the cigarette box for a long while before taking one out and lighting it. She's contemplating getting a pipe. Just something to make the experience of vice feel different from the same papery feel of cigarettes in her mouth.  
  
Next to her, Bart sips at a can of Duff. He doesn't like it, Lisa knows. Bart doesn't like much. For a while, she imagines knitting him a cozy to keep his hands warm while he drinks. She discards the idea immediately - he hates that stuff.  
  
Neither of them are much for the others vices. Bart can't stand the smoke of a cigarette, and Lisa can't stand losing her intelligence with drink.  
  
"I counted," Bart says quietly.  
  
"Oh?" Lisa asks, more just to have the conversation.  
  
"It's 2009," Bart explains. "I'd be twenty-nine. You'd be twenty-seven," he continues.  
  
Lisa thinks about all the things they should be doing. High school. College. Driving lessons. Love. A whole laundry list of things she wants to do legitimately instead of in secret. "Would I be in Harvard?"  
  
The laugh comes as a surprise. Bart doesn't laugh much anymore. "You have to ask?"  
  
Bart has always called her smarter than her. It irks her some days. "I just wonder." She breathes in the smoke deeply. "You'd be in a punk band."  
  
Another laugh. Boy, Lisa's just a comedian today. "Oh yeah? Tearing up the punk scene?"  
  
"I can see you playing something very anti-authority. You're good at that."  
  
"Nah, not really. I just know when to throw down the verbal gauntlet with jerks."  
  
They don't talk about Maggie. It's depressing.  
  
Bart tosses the beer can. Lisa crushes the cigarette under her heel. They look at each other for a while before going home. "Bart."  
  
She shocks herself by using his name. "Yeah, Lisa?"  
  
"Are we ever going to get out of here?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
The two of them walk away.  
  
They come back next week. It can't be much longer. It can't.


End file.
